Pill or pellet type products such as mints, aspirin, etc. are often placed in small or compact plastic packages so they may be easily carried in one's pocket, purse etc. These packages are typically rectangular or oval and have orifices for dispensing the product. The orifices are usually covered by some type of closure to keep the products from spilling when the package is not in use. One type of closure commonly used is a sliding closure. That is a closure that slides between an open position for dispensing the product and a closed position for storage. Typically the closure is a small piece of plastic mounted on the outside of the container. If the pill or pellet type product is relatively small then the orifice is usually small leading to a relatively small closure.
For such products such as mints and candies the packages can often fall into the hands of children. The closures on such packages could detach from the package either by itself or by the child forcing it off. Therefore in order to maximize the safety of such packages there has been a need to provide a pill or pellet type dispensing package having a sliding closure wherein the closure cannot be easily removed even when forced.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a child safe closure for a pill or pellet type dispensing package.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a package that has a sliding closure wherein the closure cannot be easily removed even when forced.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a package wherein the sliding closure is of one piece construction and is inexpensive to make.
The aforementioned and other objects of the invention will become more apparent hereinafter.